


Monster

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Locus is too intense, Wash is too dramatic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Locus makes Wash a terrible offer.





	Monster

“I thought we had gotten past this, Agent Washington.”

“I know what I saw, Locus.” Wash gritted his teeth. He took a step forward.

“I’m not a Monster, Agent Washington. I’m like you.”

“I saw you eat the black licorice!”

“Wait, what?” They turned. Tucker had been looking between them unsure of what had caused the tense scene. He had his hand on his sword ready to back Wash up if necessary, but… what the fuck? They both turned back to each other ignoring Tucker’s incredulity. 

“It. Is. Delicious.” Locus’ met Wash’s eyes intensely. Wash flinched.

“You’re insane. Not only does it taste awful, but in large amounts black licorice can cause muscle pain and numbness!” Wash straightened, not backing down. Locus smiled.

“Black liquorice rarely has glycyrrhizin now. You’re grasping at straws.” This time Locus moved closer. He pulled out a bag of black licorice.

What the Fuck? Tucker mouthed.

“Have you considered that you’re fighting me so desperately because you’re afraid you might actually like it? Agent Washington, do not disappoint me again.”

Wash bit his lip, he looked like a cornered animal as he eyed the candy in Locus’ hand.

“It’s… terrible. It tastes bad!”

Christ… Tucker rubbed the back of his head. He thought Wash was over dramatic, but with Locus joining the Reds this was getting ridiculous.

“Many children find they dislike the taste when they’re young and never try it again. Are you so sure you won’t like it? I think you might have grown.” Locus was fully in Wash’s space now. Wash glared up at him defiantly. Locus reached in the plastic bag and produced a stick of black licorice and held it at mouth level.

“Can you really condemn me when you haven’t even tried?”

Wash’s breathing was soft and erratic as he stared at the offered candy.

“Oh for fucks–” Tucker couldn’t take it anymore. “Locus, black licorice is gross. Stop being weird!” Tucker went over and pulled Wash away. “And you. Do you need to take an acting course or something? For fucks sake Wash you need an outlet…”

Locus watched them go. He exhaled in soft disappointment.

“Unfortunate.” He took a vicious bite of his delicious black licorice.


End file.
